


potatoes and pussy

by cumzone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, lesbian sex lol, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: no summary necessary !!
Relationships: Eve/Mia
Kudos: 2





	potatoes and pussy

it was an early sunday morning. mia rolled around in his single bed, eyes cracking up slightly. the first thing she heard was singing. with a groan, she sat up and looked around to see her roommate, eve, in the middle of their dorm room singing and dancing. "oh my god... eve please, its 7am." mia said with a sigh. eve simply glanced to mia and then smirked, singing even louder now. "eve i swear to god." mia said, her tone annoyed. "LAAAA!! LAAA!!" eve continued, eyeing mia carefully to see her reaction.

with that, mia stood up abruptly and stormed up to eve. "thats it. you think yours so good at everying and soooo much better than me. lets see how good you are at this." mia said with a slight smirk before continuing, "i challenge you to a game of chicken." eve tilted her head slightly. she had never heard of chicken, in fact she was sure that was a farm animal!!

"uhhh, whats that?" eve asked curiously, taking a step towards mia. "well," mia began, "i can do anything i want to you and all you have to do is resist me and not move or pull back." eve paused. "anything..?" she said wearily. 

"anything." mia replied. eve opened her mouth to speak but mia interrupted her. "unless... youre too scared. in that case, chick-" "NO!" eve yelled abruptly, stopping her from saying the word. mia smirked, "perfect. just stand right there while i work my magic, okay?" she said, to which eve replied to with a small nod. she was nervous, anyone could tell that, but also kind of excited to see what her roommate had in store for her.

mia took a small step towards eve, carressing her sides gently. taking her time to outline her figure with her hands. she leaned forewards, her lips grazing against eve's neck. she heard eve's breath hitch and smirked, this would be easy. she suckled on the junction between her neck and collarbone and bit it gently. she pulled back, admiring her handiwork as she gazed at the purple mark on her friends neck. 

she lifted her hand and put it towards her friends chest, feeling eve shudder under her grasp. she squeeze gently, her thumb rubbing in circular motions. mia pushed her knee between eves thighs as she brought her lips towards eves. mia moved her knee slightly and eve gasped and stumbled back slightly. mia chuckled and stepped forward, pushing her against the wall. she captured her lips in a passionate embrace before pulling away and putting her lips next to eve's ear. "chicken." she whispered softly and eve's eyes widened.

"w-what??" she mumbled angrily. mia laughed "i said chicken, dumbass. you lost" eve's face was bright red and flushed as she shook her head, denying her loss. however, she was admittedly awfully aroused and wanted it to continue desperately. 

"h-hey.." eve started, "do you think we could continue..?" mia's eyes widened slightly, breaking her cool composure. had she misheard her? she had to have, there was no way eve wanted more. yet, eve did, as she asked once more. mia smirked before walking over to eve.

she pushed her roommate on the bed gently, and clambered on top of her, looking her in the eyes. "no." she said bluntly with a smile, locking eyes with eve. she carefully got off of eve and made a dash to the door, opening it and closing it with a bang. eve sat there dazed, confused over the whole ordeal before realising what had just happened.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU TWAT!"


End file.
